marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Infinity-Steine
Die Infinity-Steine '''(''engl. '''Infinity Stones'') sind die mächtigste Kraft im Universum. Wer sie zusammen im Infinity Gauntlet besitzt und kontrollieren kann, erhält unendliche Macht über das ganze Universum und alle seine Lebewesen. Geschichte Vor dem Universum gab es sechs Singularitäten. Nach der Entstehung des Universums manifestierten sich diese Singularitäten in sechs mächtigen Steinen, den sogenannten Infinity-Steinen, die jeweils für verschiedene Aspekte des Universums stehen. Thor In Odins Schatzkammer sieht man den rechten Infinity Gauntlet, dieser wird jedoch in Thor: Tag der Entscheidung von Hela als Plagiat/Attrappe deklariert. Außerdem erfährt man, dass vor hunderten Jahren Odin und seine Truppen einen Kampf in Norwegen durchführten, dort, wo später der Tesserakt versteckt wurde. In der Post-Credit-Scene des Films sehen wir Nick Fury und Eric Selvig in einer S.H.I.E.L.D.-Einrichtung, in der Forschungen am Tesserakt durchgeführt werden. Eric Selvig steht dabei unter der Kontrolle von Loki. Captain America: The First Avenger Johann Schmidt, alias Red Skull, will mithilfe des Tesserakts den 2. Weltkrieg gewinnen, indem er mit dem Stein hochentwickelte Waffen fabriziert. Der Tesserakt fällt beim Kampf mit Captain America jedoch ins tote Meer, von wo Howard Stark ihn später bergen kann. Marvel's The Avengers Loki kann den Tesserakt aus einer Forschungseinrichtung von S.H.I.E.L.D. in seinen Besitz bringen. Er beschafft ihn für Thanos, um im Austausch dessen Chitauri-Armee beim Angriff auf die Erde befehligen zu dürfen. Doch die Avengers können den Angriff abwehren und Thor bringt den Tesserakt nach Asgard, wo er neben diversen weiteren Objekten in Asgards Schatzkammer verwahrt wird. Thor: The Dark Kingdom Mithilfe des Äthers will Malekith das Universum in tiefste Dunkelheit stürzen, jedoch kann Thor dies verhindern. In der Mid-Credit-Scene übergeben Sif und Volstagg den Äther dem Collector zur Aufbewahrung. Dabei fällt das erste Mal der Begriff "Infinity-Stein". The Return of the First Avenger In der Mid-Credit-Scene erfährt man, dass Baron von Strucker im Besitz von Lokis Zepter ist. Guardians of the Galaxy Ronan will sich in Thanos' Auftrag des Orbs bemächtigen, die Guardians of the Galaxy kommen ihm jedoch zuvor. Sie bringen den Orb zum Collector, der ihn öffnet und so offenbart, dass sich ein Infinity-Stein darin verbirgt. Später fällt der Orb in Ronans Hände, der damit Xandar zerstören will, doch auch das wissen die Guardians zu verhindern. Sie können den Stein aus Ronans Hammer entfernen und übergeben ihn dem Nova Corp, die ihn gesichert aufbewahren. Avengers: Age of Ultron Durch einen Angriff auf Baron von Struckers Hauptquartier können die Avengers Lokis Zepter sichern, das den Gedankenstein verbirgt, der später in Visions Stirn eingesetzt wird. In der Mid-Credit-Scene ist Thanos zu sehen, der den Infinity-Gauntlet anzieht und dabei anmerkt, dass er es nun wohl selbst erledigen muss, was das Beschaffen sämtlicher Infinity-Steine in Avengers: Infinity War einleitet. Doctor Strange Der Zeitstein wurde vom ältesten Magier Agamotto im Auge von Agamotto verborgen. Jahrhunderte später wird es von den Müttern und ihren Anhängern im Kamar-Taj verwahrt, bis Doctor Strange es an sich nimmt. Er wird für den Missbrauch verwiesen, doch mit dem Auge von Agamotto gelingt es ihm, die Welt vor Dormammu zu retten. Anschließend wird es wieder sicher im Kamar-Taj verwahrt. Thor: Tag der Entscheidung Der Tesserakt befindet sich in der Schatzkammer von Asgard. Hela, die Göttin des Todes, sieht ihn und kommentiert, er könne nützlich sein. Später nimmt Loki ihn mit auf das Schiff, das die Asen aus Asgard evakuiert. Avengers: Infinity War Thanos gelangt in den Besitz aller Infinity-Steine: Beim Angriff auf das Schiff der Asen prangt im Infinity-Gauntlet bereits der Machtstein, der bis dato beim Nova Corps in Verwahrung war. Um Thor zu retten, händigt Loki Thanos den Tesserakt aus, der ihn sofort zerstört und den Raumstein entnimmt. Auf Knowhere kann Thanos sich des Realitätsteins vom Collector bemächtigen. Durch Folterung von Nebula gibt Gamora das Geheimnis um den Aufenthaltsort des Seelensteins preis. Den Zeitstein erhält Thanos von Doctor Strange im Austausch für Tonys Leben. Den Gedankenstein reißt Thanos nach der Schlacht in Wakanda aus Visions Stirn. Mit dem komplettierten Infinity-Gauntlet setzt Thanos sofort seinen Plan um und löscht mit einem Fingerschnippen die Hälfte der Lebewesen des Universums aus. Eigenschaften und Besitzer Trivia * In Guardians of the Galaxy erfährt man, dass der Orb von den Celestials (gottgleiche Wesen) genutzt wurde, um über Planeten zu richten. Bilder Tesserakt2.png Tesserakt3.jpg Äther.png Äther mit Collector.jpg Tesserakt.png Äther2.png Orb.png Zepter.png Infinity-AOU.png vision-mindstone.jpg Erstes Doctor Strange Pressebild.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOM0910 comp v037.1043.jpg|Geöffneter Orb mit Power Stone DS Featurette - Magical Objects 3.png Benedict-cumberbatch-doctor-strange-movie.jpg Kaecilius x Strange.png Aether Tesseract Groot.png CollectorInfinityStones.png Thanos in Avengers Age of Ultron.jpg|Alle Infinity-Steine im Infinity Gauntlet Raumstein.jpg Kategorie:Gegenstand Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers Kategorie:Thor: The Dark Kingdom Kategorie:Guardians of the Galaxy Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron Kategorie:Thor Kategorie:Captain America: The First Avenger Kategorie:Thor: Tag der Entscheidung Kategorie:Doctor Strange Kategorie:Avengers: Infinity War Kategorie:Infinity-Stein Kategorie:Waffe